my beautiful lotus
by sancha16
Summary: Gaara and his siblings go to konoha for a short vacation, Gaara ends up hanging out with lee and strange feelings stirr between the two. is it love? gaalee! may turn into mpreg! yaoi if you dont like then dont read!
1. Chapter 1

**hmm...i dont know what to say about this. i mean it just kinda came to me. Well you know who this is! Sancha incase you dont know, I'm happy to say that i have came up with another story! and this one may be an MPREG! maybe i still don't know because how the hell am i gonna explain how and who gets pregnant. i have never wrote an mpreg before so forgive me if it sucks major balls. But with the support of a close friend of mine she gave me the confidence to try! so let me know what ya think.**

**Pairings: Gaalee. some other pairings as well!**

**Rated: M! **

**Disclaimer: Nope i dont own anything at all.**

Gaara sat in his office doing paper work as usual. It had been very quiet, except when Baki or kankuro and Tamari came to check on him. But other than that it was quiet. Being Kazekage was very hard work and along with hard work comes paper work, which in Gaara's opinion never seemed to end. As he finished yet another pile of papers he put his pen down and reclined in his chair, taking a well deserved break. He sighed and closed his eyes.

_knock knock._

"Who is it?"

Gaara said in his monotone voice.

"Who do you think it is Gaara."

Kankuro said from the other side of the door.

"Come in."

Kankuro opened the door and walked in a smile on his face, Gaara sat up in his chair and looked at his brother.

"I brought you some lunch bro!"

Kakuro said carrying two luches, one for Gaara and one for himself. He gave Gaara his food.

"Thank you."

"Mind if i eat in here with ya?"

Gaara Shrugged and guestered for his brother to sit down in the chair on the opposite of his desk. Kankuro sat and dug into his lunch. Gaara ate his slowly, it was still so new to him, to being able to be closer to his siblings. He thought back to when Kankuro and Tamari feared him and did anything to avoid him, but that was then. Now his siblings talked to him, touched him, and even smiled around him, which he thought was impossible with everything he put them through. But yet here he was sitting in his office eating lunch with his brother. it stirred emotions in him he wasn't familiar with, but he was glad that they weren't afraid of him anymore.

"So whats new bro?"

Gaara stopped eating and looked at his brother.

"Nothing."

"Well that sucks."

Gaara nodded at his brothers words. Being Kazekage was not all fun and games, it was avery serious position, the leader of a village. Gaara had taken over to prove to his village that he had changed and that he could make a differance, to be a strong kind leader, to trust him. it was difficult at sometimes, dealing with his villages problems and protecting them from harm, but he would do anything to make sure his village survived.

"Gaara, Tamari and i have been thinking and we think you should take a break for a while."

"A break?"

"Yeah."

"What for?"

Kankuro figited in his seat but continued.

"Well you've been workin really hard being kazekage and all, we just thought you should take a vacation ya know?"

"..."

"We understand if you don't want to-"

"I'll think about it."

Kankuro was a bit surprised at his brothers answer but he was glad that Gaara was open to the idea of a vacation. His brother was so young, to have all of this responsibility at the age of sixteen was to much even for Gaara, his little brother needed a break. Even Baki thought so. Kankuro smiled and threw his take out away.

"Kay, we'll i'll get out of your hair so you can get back to work."

Kankuro said and got up from the chair and left his brother to his work. Gaara finished his lunch and threw away the rest. He picked up his pen and got back to signing more papers.

_later that night_...

Gaara entered his home it was dark inside, which ment his siblings were already asleep. He took off his shoes and made his way to his bedroom and turned on his light. He took off his kazekage robe and hat and hung them up in his closet, he quickly changed out of his tight shirt and pants into his sweat pants, leaving his muslced chest bare. He turned off his light and went and laid on his bed, exhausted from the days work. He sighed and threw an arm over his eyes. He never knew that sleep could be so imprtant until he had Shukaku removed from him. He was able to sleep, but only for a short while, having been deprived of sleep for so long, so he only got a few hours of sleep each night. But he took all he could get, he sighed again. Maybe Kankuro and Tamari are right, maybe he needed a vacation. It had been a while sense he had visited Konoha and seen Naruto...and Rocklee. A strange feeling hit Gaara in his gut when he thought about the leaf nin, making him sit up in his bed.

He frowned, what was this he was feeling? It wasn't unpleasant, infact it felt oddly warm. Maybe it was the friendly bond he had with Lee? But for some reason the thought didn't really fit. Not that He and Rocklee weren't friends, the leaf nin had forgiven him when he injured Lee in the chunin exams. He had told Gaara the he was never the one to hold a grudge. Ever sense then Gaara had respected him, he was an amazing person and an excellent ninja. Even if his choice of clothing was quite odd, and tended to be quite loud when he spoke. The thought made Gaara smirk, he definatly had interesting friends. It was then that he descided where he was going to on his vacation. He laid back down and closed his eyes.

**Konoha!**

The sun was high in the sky, people were busy on the streets of Konoha. A green flash passed by everyone Leaving dust and wind behind it's wake. The villagers all smiled as they knew who was the cause, and went back to their normal day. Lee ran his last lap and stopped ending back at the training ground. He panted and smiled, he had completed his 500 laps! A whistle caught his attention. He looked to his right and saw Naruto walking toards him with a huge smile on his face.

"Whoo! Hey Lee!"

Naruto said slapping his shoulder. Lee smiled and returned the guesture.

"Hello Naruto! It's nice to see you on this youthful day!"

"Haha yeah it's nice to see you too busy brows."

"How was your mission?"

Naruto shrugged, his smile shrinking a little.

"Still no sign of the bastard."

"I am sorry to hear that, but do not give up im sure we'll be able to get Sasuke back!"

Lee said giving naruto the good guy pose. Naruto nodded.

"Hey ya wanna get some ramen with me? My treat."

"Yosh!"

"Then lets go busy brows!"

They walked off of the training grounds and into town talking calmly. People said hello to the two leaf nins when they passed by. Naruto told Lee how his mission went and Lee listened intently to his friends words. Halfway to the ramen shop they stopped in thier tracks, they sensed a huge amount of chakra close. It made shivers go down their spines. They looked at each other wide eyed.

"I feel a disturbance in the force..."

"...I think its coming from behind us..."

They heard someone walking towards them, the steps were slow and getting closer. They were shaking a bit...ok a lot, They saw a couple of people infront of them stop and stare, a couple of kids cried and held on to their mothers. Ok now they know someone was deffinatly behind them. They tried to move but their bodies wouldn't listen, they were stuck! The steps were so close, until they stopped right behind them. Sweat dripped down their foreheads.

"I found you."

A monotoned voice whispered. Lee and Naruto jumped and gave a very girly squeak escape their throats, while they turned around and grabbed onto each other. Only to find a less than surprised Gaara behind them, arms crossed over his chest as he stared amused at the two leaf ninjas. Naruto and Lee looked at the red head, still holding on to each other. Naruto let go of Lee and pointed a finger at Gaara.

"G-gaara! What the hell man! What are ya trying to do, give me and bushy brows a heart attack or something!?"

Naruto shouted at Gaara. Said red head raised and invisible eyebrow at the blonde man in front of him.

"No."

"Well could you at least shout or something, you can't just sneak up on people like that. jeeze!"

"I'll remember that next time."

"mmhmm."

Naruto's anger quickly dissipated and a grin took over his face.

"Its good to see ya though Gaara!"

Lee shook out of his daze and smiled.

"Yosh! very good to see you Gaara-sama!"

Gaara nodded.

"Its good to see you guys too."

"What cha doing in konoha though?"

"Yes! What brings you here to our beloved village Gaara-sama!"

"Vacation."

Gaara said bluntly.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"well im glad you came! Its been a while sense the last time we saw ya!"

"Anyone else come with you?"

Lee asked. Gaara nodded.

"Kankuro and Tamari."

As if on cue Kankuro and Tamari appeared.

"Hey blondie!"

Kankuro said catching the blonde in a heads lock and ruffling his hair. Naruto laughed and tried to get out of his hold, he finally let go and greeted lee with a slap on the shoulder.

"Hows it going green bean!"

"I'm fine thasnk you for asking Kankuro-san! And hello Tamari-san so good to see you!"

Lee said smiling showinf off his pearly whites. Tamari just smiled.

"You too Lee."

"So Gaara tells me you guys are on vacation."

Naruto said.

"Yep! Gaara has been working hard, so we all thought he should take a break, and here we are!"

"Hm. wait if your all here, then who's taking care of suna?" Naruto asked.

"Oh don't worry we got that covered." Tamari said.

"Oh."

Was Naruto's and Lee's reply.

"Well Naruto and I were about to go get some ramen, would you like to join us?"

Lee aske the sand sibling.

"Maybe another time, we still have to go to the hokage tower and let tsunade know we'er here."

Gaara said turning around and walking in the direction of said tower. Tamari and Kankuro both said quick goodbyes to them and followed after their brother. Naruto and Lee watched as the sand siblings walked away. They both looked back at each other.

"Well now that, thats over lets go get us some ramen!"

Lee smiled.

"Yosh lets!"

They both turned around and ran the rest of they way to the ramen shop.

**Hokage tower bitches! yeeeah girl!**

"Tsunade-sama The Kazekage and his siblings are here."

Shizune said. Tsunade looked up from her paper work and to her loyal assistant.

"Send them in."

Shizune nodded and walked out of the room, a couple of minutes later the sand siblings walked in. Door closing behind them. Tsunade stood from her chair and gave a smirk.

"Ah, Gaara its nice to see you."

"You also."

Was gaaras reply.

"So what can i do you for?"

"I would like to stay in Konoha for a while."

"Ok, for ow long?"

"Two weeks."

"Alright i'll get the paper work started and get you a place to stay."

"Thank you."

"I assume you have someone in charge of suna as you are gone?"

"Yes."

Tsunade nodded, as she continued the paper work for the Kazekage and his siblings to stay.

"Well i hope you have a great time in Konoha, and please come to me if you need anything."

"I will."

**Hours Later at Lee's!**

Lee stepped into his home and closed the door behind him. He took off his shoes and went to his room. He took out some clothes from his dresser and headed to his small shower in his bathroom. He turned on the shower unil it was nice and hot, he then stripped himself of his tight spandex suit and climbed in the hot shower. He washed the dirt and sweat off from the days training. After he was done he got out of hi shower and wrapped his towel around his thin waist and walked to his room, dried himself off and put on his cozy black night shorts and a white wife beater. He put his dirty spandex suit in his dirty clothes basket. He noticed that his dirty basket was getting full, He stared at the basket wondering if he should wash them now or just wait till tomorrow. The latter of the two won. He went over to his bed and laid on it covering himself with his blanket. It wasn't really that late it was 8:30 but he just wanted to lie down. He thought about his and Naruto's run in with Gaara, he smiled. Gaara was here! excitment filled him, maybe he could finally ask for a rematch from the handsome redhead! wait. Handsome? Lee sat up in his bed, pink staining his cheeks. Sense when did he think Gaara was handsome?! Well not saying that Gaara wasn't handsome, he was deffinatly a looker, with his fair smooth skin, red spiky radiant hair, and teal...beautiful...GAAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL!? Lee's face was as red as a cherry, why on earth is he thinking of Gaara this way! He was hypervenilating and his heart felt like it was gonna beat out of his chest. He forced himself to calm down taking deep breaths. Maybe he was more tired than he thought, and it was mentally messing with him. Yeah, that was it! He nodded as to reassure himself. Them laid back down. He closed his eyes and slept.

**Yay! first chapter done! well as i said earlier tell me what ya think, And should i continue? And the most important question should this be an mpreg!? please let me know! i already kinda know who i want to be pregnant but i wanna know who you guys choose. I hope that this story doesn't suck already! Please say you like it! pleeease! lols**

**Love Sancha16! xoxoxox**

**Remember to**

**RXR purtty please!**


	2. Day of fun

**yay! second chapter bitches! hey guys, im sorry i have not updated! but heres the second chapter and i hope you like it! **

**Bacon: I like it so far sancha!**

**Me: BACON! where da hell u been!? i was so worried about you!**

**Bacon: Ack! im sorry i gots lost in fanfiction its freaking huge!**

**Me: well duh its fanfiction! people from around the world come here!**

**Bacon: all around the world!?**

**Me: yes!**

**Bacon:...the world...**

**Me:...Ugh bacon?...**

***Lights go out in the room and spot light is on Bacon, while music starts to play***

**Bacon:*Singing* the fancy cars, the women and the caviar! you know who we are cuz we'er pimpin all over the world!**

**Me: *sweatdrop* bacon what are you doing!?**

**Bacon: Dont fight it sancha sing wit meh!**

**Me: Bacon! updating!**

**Bacon: Well sing while you update this **_**IS **_**our jam!**

**Me: *sighs* fine.**

**Both: The fancy cars, the women and the caviar! you know who we are cuz we'er pimpin all over the world! the wooorld, the wooorld, the wooooorld!**

**well while bacon and i get down enjoy the second chapter! yeah girl! oh and leave me a reveiw if you want this to be and mpreg! or pm meh! **

**Disclaimer: Nope i dont own Naruto at all! **

the next morning Lee woke up to his alarm clock going off, he turned it off and stretched and yawned, rubbing the sleepyness out of his eyes. He walked out of his bedroom and to the bathroom to relive his need to pee and do his morning rituals. Then he went to his kitchen to fix himself a healthy breakfast. After he was done he cleaned up his dishes and pondered about what he should do next. He didn't have any missions and had free time on his hands. He looked around his house and noticed it was a little messy, so he decided to clean his home and then go train! Yosh! It was a perfect plan. He started in his living room and picked up all the papers that were on his small coffee table and organized them and put them away. Then He sweeped and mopped the kitchen while humming a tune. Once he was done with the kitchen he went to his room and got his dirty laundry and went to his small wash room. he was about to put his clothes in but stopped, he heard someone knocking on his door. He Put his clothes down and raced to his door. The door bell rang this time and a few more knocks.

"I'm Coming!"

He opened the door and stopped and stared at his visitor. He was a bit surprise to see who was standing in front of him, but he instantly smiled. Gaara stared at Lee, he was in a pair of tight black night shorts, and a white top, his hair was messy instead of his usual neat bowl hair style. His smile was radiant, he looked quite...normal. He had never seen Lee in any other clothing but his green spandex jumpsuit, he didn't even know he _Owned_ any other clothing. He looked quite nice. Lee leaned agaist his door and greeted the redhead.

"Hello and good morning Gaara-sama!"

"Good morning Lee."

"What brings you here on this fine morning?"

"Temari."

"Huh?"

Gaara sighed. He wasn't planning on going anywhere today, he wanted to try and sleep in and maybe go to the local book store and perchase a few books and read them in the the apartment him and his siblings were staying at. But Temari pushed him out of his bed and told him to go and 'hang out' with his friends. And the only 'friends' he had in konaha were Naruto and Lee, and a few others, but he didn't feel comfotable around them. But he obeyed his older sisters orders and came to Lee's. Because he didn't know if Naruto would be up yet, sense it was still slightly early. Naruto had told him a while ago that he liked to sleep in a lot. So naturally Lee was his first choice.

"Temari told me I should 'hang out' with you and Naruto today, instead of stay inside."

"Oh. Well would you like to come in?"

Gaara nodded, Lee stepped aside and opened the door so his redheaded companion could enter. Once inside Gaara looked around the small home. It was plain, the walls were white and the living room was small, there was a doorway to the left that lead to an equally small kitchen, and another door on the other side of the living room where Lees bedroom was at. Their was a picture of Lee's team on his wall, Gaara walked towards the picture and stared at it. Lee and Gai were smiling and posing, his teammate Tenten was smiling sweetly, while his other teammate Neji had his arms crossed and was frowning at the camera. Gaara thought it was a good picture. He turned back and face Lee who was staring at him. They both stood their awkwardly. Not knowing what to do now.

"So would you like anything to drink Gaara-sama?"

"Lee you dont have to be formal with me."

"Oh! right sorry Gaara-sam-kun!"

Lee quickly corrected himself.

"Hm, Water would be fine." Gaara said flatly.

Lee nodded and went to his kitchen to get the kazekage his drink. He came back and handed the cold water to Gaara. He drank the water quickly and handed the cup back to Lee; thanking him for the drink. Lee smiled.

"Where you doing anything before I came over?"

"Uh, well I was in the middle of washing clothes, but I guess I could do that later. Just let me go change and we'll walk to Naruto's and see if he's up."

Lee quickly ran to his room and changed out of his night clothes and into some regular clothes. He and Gaara left his home and went to find their blonde friend. They went to Naruto's apartment building and to his apartment door and knocked. They didn't hear anything. Lee knocked again a little louder. And still nothing.

"Is he not here?" Gaara asked in a bored tone.

"Maybe he is still asleep." Lee said.

He knocked again and rang Naruto's doorbell, they heard rustling inside the apartment and heard a slurred 'I'm comin, just hold you damn horses!' and the door opened to reveal a sleepy looking Naruto. Said blonde rubbed his eyes and looked at them. A surprised look appeared on the blondes face as he saw Lee and Gaara.

"Hey Gaara! Hey Lee! whats up?"

"Hello my youthful friend! We are here to see if you would like to join us in a youthful day of fun!"

"What for?"

"Tamari-san thinks it would be good for Gaara if he hung out wih us today!"

Lee said smiling and nudging Gaara in the shoulder. Gaara just stood there arms crossed as usual, a passive look on his face.

"Sure!"

Lee jumped with joy and Naruto joined him. Gaara stood there staring at the two, wondering how in the hell they could be so hyper in the morning? Were they on some sort of drug? They waited for the blonde to get ready, and took off from the apartment. It was a bright sunny day with a slight cool breeze. The birds were chirping and squirrls scurried from tree to tree. The teens walked around trying to figure out what they should do.

"So what should we do my friends?"

"Hmm, good question bushy brows, what do you feel like doing?"

"Um...I do not know."

"What about you Gaara? feel like doing anything special?"

"No."

"Well we gatta do something. We can't just walk around all day."

"I don't care what we do." Gaara said in a bored tone.

"Then how about we train?"

"Yosh! Lets train!." Lee shouted.

"OK! You wanna train Gaara?"

Gaara shrugged.

"Like I said; I don't care." He said.

"Then lets train!" Lee shouted.

They walked to the training grounds and got into position, standing in a few feet away from each other. Naruto got grinned.

"I hope you guys are ready for this, because your about to get your butts kicked, believe it!" Naruto shouted.

Lee smiled and took his fighting stance, one hand behind his back and the other in front out stretched in a 'come at me bro' pose. (A/N: lol COME AT ME BRO! haha sorry i had to do that! my little cousins have been saying that a lot and now they got me saying it! XD)

"Oh I dont think so my friend! My youthful strength will over power you anyday!"

"We'll see about that bushy brows!"

Gaara stood there, arms crossed and face emotionless. He watched as the two leaf ninjas shout words at eachother.

"Gaara I hope you are ready!" Lee shouted at the red head.

Gaara looked at the raven haired boy, who was smiling back at him. Gaara raised a hairless brow and felt his lips tilt in a small smirk. Sand creeped out of his gourd sinking to the ground and slithering around his feet.

"Ready when you are."

And the battle was on.

_*__**Two hours later...***_

"Aaaah man! I got sand in my pants!"

Naruto whined as they left the training grounds. They were all covered in sweat and dirt, small scratches and bruises. Naruto wiggled a little making some sand fall out from the bottom of his pants.

"At least you did not get any in your ear."

Lee said picking his ear with his pointer finger and tilting his head to the side. They both looked at each other and busted out laughing. Gaara just stared at the two. Should he be laughing too? He wasn't very good at understanding humor. Then again he wasn't good at understanding most things that had to do with emotions.

"Man but that was fun training!"

"Yosh! It was indeed! Did you have fun Gaara-kun!?"

Gaara shrugged.

"It was...interesting. You both hit me quite a few times."

He felt his face and flinched at the scratches that were there. Both Naruto and Lee smiled, they were a little surprised that they were able to land some hits on Gaara, but they have both gotten stronger sense the last time they saw the redhead, But Gaara had also gotten stronger too.

"Yeah well you got us good too, I mean look at us!"

Naruto pointed to some of his injuries and Lee's too. And brushed off some sand from their clothes. Lee laughed and pat Gaara on his shoulder.

"Yes you were quite the challenge Gaara-kun!"

"Yep! Hey how about we go get something to eat cuz I'm starving!"

"That sounds good! Where shall we eat my friends?'

"Ramen?"

Naruto suggested.

"Sure!"

They both looked over to Gaara for his answer, Gaara looked back at them.

"Ramen is fine."

They made their way to the village and walked to the ramen shop. They ordered three bowles of pork ramen, Naruto and Lee attacked thier meal, while Gaara sat and ate slowly. They all talked about their lives and recent missions for a while. When they were done Naruto said his goodbye's to the two and went home to clean up and said that he would see them later. Lee asked Gaara if he wanted to go back to his house with him, and Gaara not having anything else better to do agreed. They made thier way back to Lee's small house. Lee tried to make small talk with Gaara, but he did't talk much; he just answere with grunts or nods, or a simple yes or no. Gaara's communication skills were...nonexistant, but Lee still tried to get something out of the redhead. They finally reached Lee's house.

"Ah! I need a shower!"

Lee said as he walked through the door of his home, he went into his room and went to his drawers to get out some clean clothes and a towel. Gaara had followed Lee into his room and stood by the doorway watching as Lee got his clothes. He stared at the raven haired teen. Lee turned around and jumped a bit at seeing Gaara in his room. He looked at Gaara and noticed that the redhead was covered in dirt.

"Would you like to use my shower Gaara? You look like you could use one, and I have some spare clothes you can borrow."

Gaara looked down at himself, noticing that he did indeed need a shower.

"Sure."

"Alright! I'll get you the clothes and you Can have the bathroom first!"

"No."

Lee stopped and looked at Gaara confused.

"Huh?"

"You first, you need a shower as much as I do. I can wait."

"Oh but Gaara, you are my guest! And I insist that you take a shower first!"

Lee said. Gaara opened his mouth to protest but closed it instead. their was no point in arguing with Lee; he would just argue back. He learned that the day he fought kimimaro, and Lee still wanted to fight; even though he was injured and was weak. The boy was stubborn. He sighed.

"Fine."

Lee smiled and went back to his drawers to get the young kazekage some spare clothes. He Handed Gaara the clothes and a towel and told him that he could use his shampoo's. Gaara nodded and headed to the small bathroom. Lee went to sit on his small couch and laid his head back. He thought about what he should do while he waited for Gaara. He then remembered that his clothes still needed to be washed. He got up and went to his wash room and started to put his clothes in the washer. When he got the washer machine going he went back to the living room and sat back down and hummed to himself. He thought about what he and Gaara should do after they got cleaned up; they still had lots of time to do things, but he didn't know what they should do. He looked at his tv and His movies, but he didn't really think Gaara was into watching movies, so watching tv was out of the list. They could probably go walking around the village and maybe they would run into Kankuro and Temari. Or meybe run into some if his friends! Lee smiled, yosh! he had a plan! He jumped up from the couch and did a little victory dance.

"What are you doing?"

Lee squeaked and spun around to see Gaara standing a few feet away from him; shirtless, his muscled chest damp and his hair dripping with water. Lee blushed and covered his eyes, turning away from the redhead.

"Gaara! Please put on a shirt!" Lee shouted.

Gaara frowned at the leaf nin.

"Why?"

"Because it is rude to for someone to stare at a person when they are under dressed! Now please put a shirt on!"

Gaara stared at Lee. He didn't know what was wrong; it's not like he was a girl walking around with no bra on. He and Lee were the same gender so it shouldn't be a big deal that he was shirtless. But he Humored the leaf nin and put on the shirt he borrowed.

"I'm decent now." Gaara said.

Lee turned around, hands still covering his eyes. But he peeked through them to make sure Gaara wasn't tricking him. Once he saw that his friend had a shirt on he took his hands from his face. He knew he was acting a little childish, but he was taught by Gai-sensie to respect peoples privacy and not to stare when people are indecent.

"Thank you."

"Hm."

"Where are your dirty clothes?"

"I left them in the bathroom."

"Ok, well I'm going to take my shower, when I come out I'll wash your clothes ok?"

Gaara nodded and went to sit on the couch. Lee went to the bathroom and turned on his shower, letting the bathroom steam up as he undressed. He stepped into his shower letting the hot water hitting his dirty body. Lee smiled and sighed in pleasure. He grabbed his body wash and scrubbed everywhere, watching as the dirt and sweat went down the drain. He started humming as he washed his hair. Once he was done he climbed out and dried him self, and quickly put on his clothes. He picked up his and Gaara's dirty clothes and walked out of the bathroom. He saw gaara sitting on his couch, the tv was on and Gaara was frowning at it; or rather frowning at the show he was watching.

"Hey, what are you watching?"

Lee said as he walked over to the couch to peek at the tv. He sat down next to the redhead.

"A show called 'Adventure time' it's a rediculious children show. Is this really what children like?"

Gaara asked while he stared at the characters wiggle their arms in a strange manner.

"Maybe, I've watched it a few times, I thought it was funny."

"Hm, It's looks stupid."

"Well some of the situatons are really silly, but all children love cartoons, it makes them laugh! Haven't you ever watched cartoons when you were little?"

Gaara was silent.

"No."

Lee stared at his friend. And for the first time saw emotion on the stoic mans face; He looked as if someone had just stolen a cookie from him and was depressed. Lee knew that Gaara's childhood wasn't the greatest. And didn't get to enjoy the simple pleasures of being a kid, but he couldn't believe that he had never experienced the joys of cartoons!

"Well, how about you watch this while I go stick our clothes in the washer ok?"

He got no answer from the redhead, so he moved from the living room and to his washroom. He took out the other clothes and placed them in the dryer and a couple of scented dryer sheets, and pressed start. He put his and Gaara's clothes in the washer and put his favorite washer soap in and started the wash. He made his way back to the living room and plopped on the couch.

"So how do you like it so far?"

"It's...amusing, I guess."

"Well thats good!"

Lee said laughing. Gaara nodded and continued to watch the cartoon. Lee looked at Gaara from the corner of his eye and noticed that some of Gaaras scratches on his face and arms were bleeding.

"Uh, Gaara your wounds are bleeding."

Gaara looked at Lee then looked at the wounds on his arm. The scratches weren't that big, and they were only bleeding a little bit.

"I thought you had your sand armor on?"

"No, I thought I wouldn't need it here."

Gaara said still looking at his arm bleed.

"Not even when we trained?"

"No, I knew you or Naruto wouldn't seriously hurt me. and besides their only scratches."

"Well they should still be treated."

"Hm, I guess."

"I have a first aid kit, I'll get it and clean your wounds."

Lee got up from the couch and went to his room and got out the firtst aid kit from under his bed. He walked back to the living room and opened it. He took out some oitment and some regular band aids. He scooted closer to the redhead and grabbed his arm and started to apply some ointment on his scratches. Gaara watched as Lee carefully tended to his wounds, the ointment stung but it only hurt a little. Lee then started to place band aids on his scratches. He did the same with his face, putting on the ointment and band aids.

"I'm almost done, just need to put on one more." Lee whispered.

He gently place the last band aid on his left cheek, it was just a few inches under his eye. He smoothed the band aid down to make sure it stuck. He placed his hands on the redheads face and turned it side to side to make sure he got all of the scratches. When he didn't see anymore he nodded to himself for a job well done.

"There! your as good as new!"

Lee exclaimed happily. Gaara stared at the leaf nin; Lee's eyes were staring right into his. His dark eyes seemed to glow. And he was smiling at him, not his big flashing smile, but a small friendly smile. His hands still cupped his cheeks; they were warm and comforting. Unknowingly Gaara leaned into the gentle hands and stared into Lee's eyes. And thats when a feeling hit him in his gut. It felt odd, and confusing; he had never felt this before. He frowned at the strande feeling. Lee noticed and saw that his hands were still on Gaara's face. He blushed and quickly removed his hands. Thinking that Gaara didn't liked to be touched.

"S-sorry Gaara-kun!"

"Hm."

They sat in silence for a moment, the tv still displaying the cartoon show. Gaara noticed that Lee didn't have any band aids on his cuts.

"Are you going to take care of your wounds?"

"Huh? Oh! Y-yes, I almost forgot."

"...I could help."

"Oh no! I can do it myself! But thank you for the offer."

Lee quickly applied the ointment and band aids to his small scratches. Once he was done he put the first aid kit away and sat back down on the couch.

"I-um...Would you like to go for a walk around the village? I'm sure we could find something to do."

"Hm."

Was all Gaara said as he rose up from his spot on the couch. He started for the door, while lee turned off his tv and followed the redhead out of his home. They walked around the village and ended up running into Lee's team.

"Neji! Tenten!"

"Hey Lee! And Kazekage-sama!" Tenten said smiling at the two

"Hello Lee. Kazekage-sama." Neji said.

"What are you up to?" Lee asked.

"Well we were just on our way to get you, we were gonna go meet some of other teams and hang at the BBQ."

"That sounds wonderfully youthful! You wouldn't mind if Gaara-kun tagged along, would you?"

lee asked putting a hand on Said redhead shoulder shaking him a bit. Neji raised an eyebrow at how close Lee seemed to be to the young Kazekage.

"No, not at all! That is if he wants too." Tenten said.

"Unless he has something else to do." Neji said eyeing Gaara.

Gaara raised and invisible eyebrow. Did Neji not want him to come?

"I don't mind." Gaara said looking at Lee.

"Then lets go my friends!"

Lee grabbed Gaara by his arm and pulled him to the direction of the BBQ. His teammates following behind them. When they arrived they saw the other teams coming towards the establishment. Lee picked up his pace and greeted the others loudly.

"Hello my youthful friends!"

"Hey Lee!"

"Kiba! it is so wondeful to see you and Shino and Hinata-chan!"

Kiba laughed.

"It's good to see you too. Oh hey Kazekage-sama."

"Hello."

Gaara said.

"Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino! Your all looking woderfully youthful today!"

The team all greeted Lee. He then saw Naruto and his team arriving. Naruto instantly started to run towards them flailing his arms in the air. Lee ran towards them also flailing his arms in the air excitedly. (A/N: I can actually see them doing this in real life heehees!) Lee and Naruto embraced each other smiling stupidly an shouting.

"Lee!"

"Naruto!"

"Dickless!"

"Really Sai? Do you have to be gross when we'er meeting our friends?" Sakura said giving Sai an annoyed look.

"Yep."

Sakura rolled her eyes at her teammate. Lee smile widely when he saw Sakura.

"Hello Sakura-chan!"

"Hey lee."

"Hey Gaara!"

Naruto said slapping Gaara on the shoulder. Gaara greeted the excited blonde.

"Hello Gaara-sama, it's nice to see you."

"You as well, Sakura, but please just call me Gaara."

"Does that go for all of us too?" Chouji asked.

Gaara looked at the plump looking male and nodded. After they all greeted each other they headed inside and took a seat at a large table. Lee took a seat Next to Naruto who was sitting by Kiba. Neji went to sit by Lee but Gaara Sat in the seat Next to the taijustu master before he could. Neji glared at the redhead, but sat beside him(1). Soon the table was covered with food and the teams dug in, eating and chatting with each other. The girls talked about their day and about boys and other things. while the guys fooled around and talked about fighting moves and told bad jokes. But things really got interesting when Naruto, Lee, and Kiba started using chicken wings as tiny microphones and singing a mariah carey(2) song; and Naruto trying to hit the high notes, but failing. everyone laughed and told them to shut up.

"So Gaara what are you doing here in Konaha? You have buisness with Tsunade?" Sai asked.

Gaara Looked at Sai as he took a sip of his drink. Everybody at the table was staring at him now.

"I'm here on vacation."

"Vacation?"

"Yes, my siblings suggested that I take a break from being Kazekage."

"Yeah! And he came to Konaha cause we'er da bestest!" Naruto said putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Yosh!" Lee said fisting his hand in the air.

"Being Kazekage must be tough." Sakura said.

"It is, but it's worth it. I get to help my village grow and thrive and I'm getting to know my people. It's stressful sometimes, but being a leader is never easy."

Everyone nodded and made sounds of agreement.

"Well, Suna is lucky to have such a devoted leader." Sakura said.

"I'll say." Tenten said.

"You my friend, rock." Kiba said.

"Hell yeah he does!" Naruto said.

everyone laughed. Gaara smiled, he had never been complimented before; it felt nice.

"H-how long are you staying?" Hinata asked.

"Two weeks, but I can go back early if I want." Gaara said.

Everyone nodded and went back to their other convorsations.

"Gaara-kun, are you having a good time?" Lee asked.

"Yes." Gaara answered.

Lee smiled and nudged him in the shoulder. Gaara was very glad that no one was acting strange around him. He thought they would all be to afraid to even talk to him, but they had seemed to except him no problem. He guessed being friends with naruto had its benefits. And he was glad that everyone was just treating him like he was just any other person, and not a moster.

"Gaara!"

everybody at the table looked into the direction the yell came from, and saw Temari and kankuro coming to their table.

"There you are, we were wondering where you would be." Temari said.

"Hey Temari!" Naruto said smiling.

"Hey Naruto." Temari said.

"Whoa what happend to you bro?" Kankuro said staring at the bandages on Gaara.

"Ahaha, Thats kinda mine and bushy brows fault." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh?" Temari said.

"We were training earlier." Gaara said monotnely.

"Yosh! And he was not the only one covered in band aids." Lee said pointing to his.

"I can see that." Temari said.

"Hey why don't you sit down and join us." Sakura said.

"Yeah! Take a load off, theres plenty of food!" Naruto said.

_***~Couple hours later! Yeah gurh!~***_

It was about ten at night by the time the sand siblings got back to their apartment. Full from the BBQ they ate and tired from the long day. Gaara was espacially tired from his day of fun with Naruto and Lee, he wanted nothing more than to fall onto his bed and fall asleep. He took off his gourd and set it next to his siblings weapons. He sighed in relief at the extra wieght was off him. His gourd wasn't really that heavy for him; he was use to carrying it around, but sometimes it made his back sore. He went to the closet and got his things for bed, he saw that Temari was already in her pajamas and was now taking out her ponytails and brushing her hair. Kankuro was already in his bed; but instead of sleeping he was working on a small puppet. He went into the bathroom and changed his clothes and into his sleep wear. He quickly brushed his teeth and walked out of the bathroom. He yawned as he climbed into his bed and laid down. His eyes slowly drooped but he was woken up when he heard someone call his name.

"Hey, did you have fun today?"

Gaara looked at his sister who was standing in the doorway to his room. He sat up in his bed.

"I suppose."

"You suppose?"

He shrugged.

"It wasn't boring."

Temari smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Hm."

"Well lets get to bed, I'm sure your tired."

Gaara nodded. Temari turnd off his light and went to her own room. Gaara laid in bed staring into the darkness of his room. He thought about his day; and ended up thinking back when Lee was treating his scratches. He felt his badaged cheek and closed his eyes. He remembered how warm Lee's hands were and How comforting his touch was. Gaara had never been touched like that before. It made him feel strange just thinking about it. It was the same feeling when he thought of the leaf nin back in suna; a warm feeling filling his gut and making his heart beat a little faster. He clutched his shirt where his heart was and frowned. _what is this? why do i feel this way?_ he thought. this feeling was starting to frustrate him and preventing him from asleep. He gave a frustraited growl and turned over in his bed. Thinking about these feeling was making his head hurt. He gave a tired sigh and let sleep claim him.

**(1) No neji is not inlove with Lee, he is just a little curious as to why the Kazekage is so close to his teammate.**

**(2) What? they got tvs radios and video games, why the hell can't they know some modern singers? lol plus i was listening to MC when i was writing this chapter!**

**yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh...i feel like i did ok with this. maybe a little rushed, but i thought it turned out fine-ish...but antyway...i tried to add some Gaalee fluff in here, just a small bit. i'm tryna give them time to realize their feelings...but eeeh i tried, i hope ya'll liked it! now to start on the other chapter! *starts typing, you all stare at me, i look up and stop typing* What are you still doing here? This chapter is done, so go way way! *shoo's you* **

**Bacon: alright people! lets move it out of here, nothing to see here! *escorts you out* see ya next time!**

**Remember to RXR! purtty please!**

**P.s. Sorry if i made any mistakes but ain't nobody perfect! so please don't hate. YEAH GIRL!**

**love sancha16!**


End file.
